


Superhero (I'll Be Yours)

by LaVie_EnRose



Series: chenji uwu [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BUT HE LIVES, ChenJi, Flying, Jaeno, Jichen, Jisung has powers, Jisung is baby, Lots of Cliches, M/M, Please read, Superhero Au!, aladdin esk kiss, but not, chenle almost dies, chenle is cool, chenle likes jisung a bunch, highschool, i really outdid myself, its just pure fluff, jisung gets chenle a goldfish bless, just a warning, like superman, lol, lots of crushy moments, markhyuck, several times, so cute, theres a fire, theres a plot, they hold hands a lot uwu, they young™, they're precious, very cute, vixx inspired, yes - Freeform, 💞💞💞
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose
Summary: "I mean-I'm used to it by now. The whole rescuing people thing." Jisung tells him, tries to avoid Chenle's gaze cause it's so honest and so absolute when he stares at him.Takes Jisungs hand to press right up against his own chest when he says, "I wanna be someone who saves you, Jisung. Your superhero."





	Superhero (I'll Be Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alluraallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluraallie/gifts), [etherealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealities/gifts), [weirdandawesome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdandawesome15/gifts).

> vixx-superhero very much inspired this fic as well as my lovely chenji readers-enjoy~
> 
> (to those i dedicated it to, thank you so much for reading my fics uwu please accept my crap gift~)
> 
> (also, i rushed it m'sorry for grammatical errors hNg)

Jisung hopes to all the existing gods out there-whomever it may be watching him suffer like this that they at least take pity on him and allow him to put Chenle on the _ground_ before he slaps Jisung across the face and screams that he never wants to see him again. Gets in a _freak _or two. Bursts into sobs. 

Because that would be kind given the situation. 

Jisung didn't think he'd be found out this way, much less in front of the person he's been puppy obsessed with for the last four years of his life. 

He can justify his actions-he can explain everything. 

Jisung was stalking Chenle. 

Not in the creepy, steal your Band-Aids and lick the planes that you walk-the sort of making sure Chenle, who most likely has no care for his existence, is OK. He's just as clumsy as Jisung, is what he's come to know. Except Jisung has _powers-_ he has super strength. He can fly, which is what he's doing now. He's had them since the age of six when he had a "breakout" as his parents had called it when he'd fallen from a tree and the entire ground beneath him had cracked in half. It runs in the family they'd said. 

Who was he to question it?

Completely terrified? 

Of _course_ he was, but he'd gotten over it because he'd had his family to teach him to control those gifts, to accept himself as he was and love himself because of these abilities. Sure it was a lot harder to do then to say, but he was working on it, alright? 

Their only rule was to help people without getting caught. 

The ultimate rule, really. To never be caught because the consequences were unknown, and to his family-the unknown wasn't worth risking anything for. 

So he's had years to adjust. Just the week before he'd stopped a bus from going over a bridge and taken off before anyone had even noticed what had happened. So he'd like to call himself a pro. 

The thing is, he _isn't_. 

He's a kid. 

As much as he'd like to be a superhero he's still only seventeen years old, still has homework and a crush who he follows around school kind of like a stalker and kind of not-and life saving or not he has a bedtime so all of the superhero-ing has to be done before ten or he gets grounded from _using_ said powers. 

Like he's done just now. 

Right right now. 

In front of someone. 

In front of Zhong Chenle. 

His day had started off pretty normally. 

Woken up, flew to school after getting dressed. Met up with his group of friends (who also always wonder how he gets to school so quickly). Caught sight of Chenle during his second and fifth period since they share those classes and he's a little too fond.

Has been ugly in love with Chenle since his third year of middle school when he'd accidentally broken a desk (super strength does that) and Chenle had found him in the class standing there, tears streaming down his face. Very calmly, Chenle had taken his hand, all warmth and all the gentle-taken him _outside_ to wipe his face down and assure him that he'd be fine. After a week of some detective work Jisung had discovered Chenle had taken the fall, as he'd never been called out for it-Jisung had wondered why he hadn't gotten in trouble. Sly about it, asking the teacher what happened he'd found out that Chenle had lied and said he'd been playing near the desk when he'd tumbled forward and broken it. Got a weeks detention. Didn't even hold a grudge against him, at least Jisung doesn't think so. He'd still wave at Jisung in the halls but the younger had been far too embarrassed to even look at him after that incident. 

At least face to face anyway. 

So yeah-that's kinda why he's a creep and absolutely falls to bits when Chenle so much as _breathes_ in his direction. Also why he's kind of like the older boys metal, and Chenles the magnet, Jisung can't ever stay away. Just has to be near him. Like he'd been doing-as he does everyday. Trails after Chenle-who is in the schools decoration committee-that's why they'd been on the roof top after school pinning a roll out banner to hang above the schools entrance.

Jisung had been on the ground of course, pretending to be on his phone or doing work at a bench everytime Chenle looked away from his work on the rooftop. Eventually the rest of the committee had gone home as the sun had begun to set and Jisung had shouldered his bag-guessing that Chenle would leave as well. 

He hadn't. 

Stayed another hour finally before giving in and setting his tools down, packing his own things and stopping mid-exit to double check the banner except he'd been moving too quickly, and the schools rooftop doesn't have walls meant to keep anyone in. So Chenle had caught his toe on stopper a few inches from where the walls should've been and screamed. Falling. Quite literally, toppling over the edge and shrieking bloody murder when he feels that he's compressed a half a second later no less.

Jisung had panicked. 

All of the rules-all the things he'd been taught since young till now-to save but to never come in contact. To save but to never be seen-this was _Chenle_. 

Rules or non, he couldn't just let him _fall_. 

Quicker than he'd had time to blink he'd dropped everything and jumped up from the ground, absolutely weightless and moving fast fast fast as to catch Chenle in time. Could feel his heart pounding in his chest, could hear the rushed breathes he was taking. He was scared. Terrified. 

Never in all his years of saving people had he felt so sick, grabbing tight on the first part of Chenle's body he could take hold of and pull close to him. It wasnt hard holding him them both this way, just so close Jisung had been stunned a moment with the brunette right here _touching_ him. Chenle, of course had struggled. 

So that's where they are now. 

Currently, two stories into the air with Chenle who's squirming and shaking and beating hard at Jisungs chest because-

"I'm dying!" Chenle shouts, "Y-you're flying-shit-I died." 

Jisung brings him down. 

Very carefully and very slowly lowering himself and Chenle to the ground until his feet feel the solid, feel the dirt beneath them and he sighs. Relief. Fear. Too much right now. What with Chenle collapsing in on himself. Head in his hands, Jisung leans down to check on him except Chenle scrambles backwards, eyes wild-his palms must be all cut up what with how hard he's got them pressed down. Chest heaving. He looks the same way Jisung feels but-

Jisung should've expected this. 

You don't just save people and expect that they'll thank you or even be OK. 

Then again, he isn't used to the people he saves being those that he _knows_ or even see his face. 

Chenle, right here on the ground staring at him, is someone he knows in fact. Someone he's admired for years and had silly dreams of taking out to dates (planning their fall wedding). He can taste the blood in his mouth he bites down so hard. It's over. He's ruined everything. He can't possibly take Chenle out or even go to the same school now that he _knows- _Chenle must hate him. 

This-this makes him sniffle. 

Makes him _cry_. 

Cause for his flopping helplessly onto the bench to his left to make pitiful whimpering sounds because, yeah, he's sensitive and any normal guy would cry knowing their crush is going to turn them into the government and laugh in their face when they get locked away and rejected all in one. Just because Jisung can fly. Because he had to be stupid and unthinking and-

"You-saved me." Chenle says, stick legs dragging his body up from the ground over to Jisung bench. Throwing himself smack dab into Jisung's lap to wheeze, to knock his head against the blondes thigh once, twice before going, "I feel you shaking too-so I-I must be alive. You-" 

"I didn't mean to. I'm really not supposed to do things like that-I could get in trouble." 

"Is that why you're crying?" Chenle asks quietly, like he's afraid someone will hear them although that's the least of their troubles and Jisung shakes his head, tears flying off his cheeks. 

"I-I'm not crying." 

"You cried. You _flew_. You-", Chenle swallows hard, looks up from Jisungs lap to meet his eyes and utter an astounded, " _Wow_. Park Jisung you're a god." 

"M'not. Just have superpowers." And he says this expecting Chenle to run any second now. Or even laugh. Most people dont believe in crazy things like that. He shouldn't. He should just lie and tell Chenle he's actually having a dream and knock him over the head, put him in his bed back at home (not like he knows where he lives or anything, nope). 

"You do." 

"Yeah." Jisung hums. 

"I saw."

"I-I'm sorry for touching you without your permissi-"

"Thank you." 

Chenle takes Jisungs hands into his own for a moment. Staring at the pair of them, must feel how sweaty they arm. Clammy. Makes Jisung self-conscious. And he should say something cool-something a superhero would say and go, "_I'll always protect you." _But he keeps replaying over and over how scary it was watching Chenle fall-Chenle grasping hard at his shoulders and opening his eyes to look look look at Jisung-who caught him. Who's holding his hands. Right here. And Chenle's still looking at him like he's done something good, like he's waiting for Jisung to _say_ something. 

"Oh god." Jisung chokes out, promptly shoving Chenle away from his lap before wretching himself over the bench and puking his guts up. 

Chenle hands him a leaf from a tree to wipe up the mess after. 

Even after his hero-ly duties he still has to clean up after himself, sadly. 

Chenle walks him home. 

! ! !

"Can you like-shoot laser beams from your eyes?"

"No." 

"Can you spit acid, or-" 

"No. I can't do any of those things. Ha." 

"I still think its crazy cool!" 

It's really not. 

Jisung has noticed as of lately, being with Chenle is a lot harder than it was before. Mostly because the roles have swapped due to this weird, you saved my life so I stay with you out of pity thing going on that Chenle feels the need to keep up even after a week of asking Jisung questions and seeing him and hugging him and just _staring-_

"Can you breathe underwater?" 

"I can't." 

"Hm-how about fire?" Chenle asks from the comfort of their desks far in the back of the room. Yes, he's even taken up to sitting near Jisung which wasn't a problem before. None of this was a thing, and that was the pro, the con being too close. A nervous Jisung was more prone to making mistakes. After saving Chenle the brunette has made it his life mission to take all the space Jisung had enjoyed between them to oggle in peace with and completely chuck it off that same rooftop. 

Like now, like this right here-in their chemistry class during a lab Chenle keeps asking if he pours a liquid from one test tube into another if Jisung will be immune when they create a posionous gas or if he can create an ice wall to block the two from it if something explodes. But _before_ he would've stayed alone-as he'd have liked it. Where he could've easily watched Chenle giggle with his other classmates, kept an eye on him so that if there was an accident he could swoop in and help then. To be the Jisung that acts. Saves the guy he likes valiantly, except the real Jisung just kinda did his lab on his own, ears flushing when he'd knock over a glass or burn his papers. In front of everyone. And secretly relish in the small amount of attention Chenle would give him then, not _now_. 

Chenle has been everywhere. 

It's strange since he isn't used to it one bit. Not only is he more nervous, he's not able to focus on most things he normally would because Chenle is constantly something his brain has to acknowledge. His movement, his energy. Jisung's heart never stops those little palpitations from happening when Chenle brushes up against him or looks at him too long. 

Even after school Chenle has taken to studying with him in the library or dragging him off to help with clubs he's in-at lunch he meets with Jisung and asks about things like his classes-his _day_. 

It's so _weird_. 

"-do your eyes change colors? I feel like they might've."

"Huh?" 

"Have they gotten lighter?" Chenle questions, clicking his pen-dpen-dropping the thing before turning on his chair to face Jisung. It startles him, grabbing the corner of the desk when Chenle makes a curious sound. Delicately taking a strand of Jisung's bangs and pushing them away from his face, fingertips brushing his cheek. They're warm. Soft soft soft like the smile that makes its way to his face, he's laughing. So pretty the sound is, absolutely breath taking to Jisung who blinks and blinks and blinks at him-wide eyes. Very brown Chenle notes, unchanging of course. 

"Guess not." Chenle tells him, booping Jisung's nose once before picking his pen back up and then. 

Jisung breaks the the damn table. 

It's more of an instinct thing- what with Chenle's laughter and his face-that had been not even two inches from his own just seconds ago-his hand still right on Jisung's thigh, tap tap tapping before Jisung puffs his cheeks up and blows hard, breaking off the edge of the table he'd taken hold of it. 

A loud snap. 

It was wood, it's right there in his hand-

"_Guess not." _

Chenles lips had been right _there_. 

If only he'd leaned in and kissed him. In disappointment Jisung hits his head a couple times over with something quite hard between his fingers. It hurts a little. 

"Jisung!" 

"Huh?-Oh!"

(He'd had to pay for the desk. The fine wasn't as bad as the teasing. "Guess I couldn't take the fall for that one.", Chenle had joked and instead of thinking back to the first time Chenle had done it, taken the blame all his brain conjured up were the same images of Chenle's lips-his pink plush lips, so pretty. 

"Guess not." he'd responded shyly, rubbing the spot on his arm Chenle slapped during laughter. 

He'd never get used to this.) 

! ! ! 

"So-do your parents have cool powers too?" 

"No-just me. My dads parents did though, it skips a generation is what he told me." 

"Lucky then, huh?" 

"Well I wouldn't say _lucky_." 

Chenle doesn't agree-or Jisung guesses that's how he feels when he puts a hand on the table with all of the decorations on them and leans forward, eyes squinting. Real hard. Like he's looking for something in Jisung's face to give him the answers, in his stance. In just Jisung. Asks the younger boy why he thinks that, must want an explanation but Jisung doesn't have one. 

"There are so many other people that could do wonders with these gifts. I'm just me. I'm just a boy, that can lift heavy things and fly on command. Sure, I help when I can but I'm not someone people should admire just cause of those things."

Jisung laughs at himself, thinks its funny that Chenle would call him lucky, really when he himself doesn't care much for said abilities. He's just like any other person. Right now, he's only here helping Chenle finish setting up banners on the same rooftop he'd fallen from a whole month later since he'd been scared. But Jisung refused to let him go alone anyway, cause if they were doing this whole hanging out thing and Chenle made him join the committee anyway he might as well be there to watch him openly.

And again, its the same scene. The same orange sky at the edges and the rest fading dark dark dark into night. They really should be going home. But Chenle had been skittish the whole day around him. Hardly looking at him during lunch or during class and afterword he'd gingerly tugged at Jisung's arm when they'd met up after school and asked him if he'd help. Go to the dreaded rooftop. 

Who was Jisung to tell him _no_? 

What with his own fear of Chenle going someplace without him, just someplace like that. Dangerous, unpredictable. 

So Jisung followed Chenle around until the rest of the committee had left and thanked the two of them for putting up the first banner and even volunteering to do the second. 

Chenle makes him all sorts of worried is what he's noticed. 

"Hey, Jisung." Chenle calls out to him trying to grab his attention and it works except he's smiling. Maybe out of fear maybe just because every step he takes away from Jisung causes the blonde to take one towards him. Hands fluttering out at Chenle helplessly when he sees that the older boy isn't even aware that he's growing closer and closer to the edge of the rooftop once more. 

Purposely Jisung sees, although he doesn't understand why-

"You won't let me fall right?" Chenle is still smiling when asks him this, hands clenched together behind his back when his feet touch the stopper and he steps over them without even _looking_. He doesn't break Jisung's stare not once the entire time and its stupid.

Jisung wants to curse. Sometimes he wonders what the hell goes through Chenle's head when he does things like this, moments like these were he doesn't seem to use his head at all.

"O-of course I wouldn't-hyung please-" 

"So catch me." the brunette tells Jisung and then he sucks in a breathe and lets his body turns to dead weight, going right over the rooftop because he's an idiot-doesnt even scream. 

Jisung shouts in panic though, jumping right off to follow him and does it again, instinct kicking in because he's done this a thousand times. Flying. Defying gravity and free falling, moving fast to meet Chenle and take him up-rocket skward fifty feet where the clouds blanket them and the banner, the school, all of its so small from where they are. Chenle-is estatic. 

Deathgrip on Jisung's shoulders once again but his cheeks are bursting with color, hair blown in so many directions it makes even Jisung laugh. So high up, you'd think he'd be scared but really most of his reactions to things normal people find strange and or life threatening are a bit off. 

"We're alive. You saved me." Chenle shrieks begging Jisung to hold him steady when moves his arms to wrap around the younger neck and lock them there, a squeak leaving Jisung. Too much. Too too much, he thinks trying to focus on something, anything but Chenle. 

Its just he's _embarrassed_. 

Despite the many ways his face turns to get away from Chenle's gaze, he can still feel he warm breaths on his neck or his ears, raises goosebumps all along his skin. For an instant he thinks his own heart is pounding hard against Chenle's because there's no doubt that _boom boom boom _isnt coming from the chest. Except it isn't him. Its Chenle, pressed close close close to him with the breeze high up in the sky and Jisungs hands awkwardly hanging to his sides. He has to keep them there or he'll lose it and touch-take.

"Paris-" Jisung starts, closing his eyes to clear his thoughts and try his hardest not to freak out with Chenle _this_ high in the air, not like this. The closer Chenle presses into him the more he misses his bodys reaction, lifting and lifting. 

"What about it? Can you take me? Can you fly that far?" 

"Yes. But no. I can't take you without parental concent it wouldn't be right." 

"Park Jisung you're amazing." Chenle giggles pressing his face into Jisung's shoulder and all those giggles too, the blonde feels like flying higher and higher just to hear him make that sound again. Feels like soaring when Chenle's hugging him this way, so close they're one person, one being. 

"I can take you some place just as good. Maybe. I think." Jisung tries. 

"Yeah?" Chenle asks, eyes sparkling as the last of the sun dies away and the stars start to shine. 

"Yes. You-do you trust me?" 

"I wouldn't trust anyone else like I do you, Jisungie. Powers or non, you're you and your special just-could you maybe hold me back, ya know, with superstrength and all I won't fall that way." Chenle says, emphasizing the statement with a gentle squeeze of his arms around Jisung's neck. 

"Oh." Jisung hiccups, "right." 

_right right right, crap, OK this is happening-_

"Always the gentleman." The brunette rolls his eyes at Jisung (panicking internally) when the younger does as he asks, with much hesitancy and still the slightest hold but at least its there, fingers clutching Chenle's waist. Respectfully. Yes. 

"Close your eyes." Jisung whispers, reaches one clamy up to touch Chenles eyelids softly, as to shut them and when the brunette looks like he's about to ask why Jisung just says, "Its a bit scary so dont look and just hold me, alright?" 

"I trust you." 

"I know." 

So it takes some time to get there, just the top of a skyscraper. Its his favorite since its so dark and so tall no one ever notices a kid like him hanging out there and its his first time going with someone in general. Makes it all the more special because Zhong Chenle. Who doesn't ever let his hand go even when Jisung tells him its safe with the railing to catch them even _if_ they fell. 

He comes here often. 

To think. 

To relax, since superhero-ing and teenager-ing all in one day can be a bit much for any person. Sometimes to sleep or even cry. Its a bit of a safe place for him. A get away. Seeing Chenle stand here beside him throws him off. Not because of the strangeness about it-being up here is his normal. 

Its like the entirety of it has changed since Chenle's here. 

Before he would stand there in the cold, look out at all these buildings and sigh. Long and hard. Knowing he'd wake up the next day, save another person and expect to feel good but feel anything but. Feel lonely. Always finding himself right back on the top of this skyscraper alone. Day in and day out the same routine, endgame: Jisung on his own. 

That's just how it was. 

So-the contrast is great. 

Chenles hands always sort of cool his off a bit since they're so cold wrapped up with his own, all too hot, sweaty but Chenle's so busy staring out at the lights he doesn't seem to care for it. Jisung's so caught up in the colors that dot in Chenle's eyes now, the city is fine. But _Chenle_. 

"It's pretty.", he does this thing where he turns away from all the cars and colors and the stars make little white diamonds shine in Chenle's eyes, hair cast with a faint milky color. He looks stunning, Jisung can't think anything else, so gorgeous this boy is gorgeous and the faint lavender scent, the beat of his pulse understand Jisung's thumb when he caresses his wrist out of habit. 

He's beaming at Jisung, so beautiful-the blonde doesn't think to face the city lights not even once.

"Yeah." Jisung says, squeezing Chenle's hand between his own, watching him right back, "it's...yeah." 

And even the groundation he received couldn't ruin his new favorite memory with his favorite person. 

! ! !

Jisung doesn't understand why he's currently sat down, getting yelled at by a very out of the ordinary, angry, Zhong Chenle. 

He's missed about a week of school and expected the older boy would be at least a _tiny_ bit happy to see him back. 

Maybe he's upset Jisung didn't walk him to school. 

That could be it-but its not. 

They've been friends now for a couple months.

Established certain rules-do's and dont's. 

Apparently, Jisung's done something wrong here. 

A week before today he'd busted a bank robbery. The usual: money, cops outside, bags and bags of money, so much money (that he didn't take, he's a good guy but boy was he tempted). Guns. Horrible horrible people who'd been completely taken aback when Jisung had stormed the place and flew in and out to take hostages from the place so quickly they'd panicked and there'd been an explosion.

A blast near the doors of the banks entrances must've been a great distraction to police while the robbers had gotten away-yes with he money. Jisung had been so focused on taking hostages and getting them out as safely as he could he hadn't remembered to _catch_ the bad guys. Beat himself up for the longest time because he had _one_ job. And to top it off the explosions had blown him into the hood of a cop car. Luckily he'd already been outside with the last hostage in police custody before flying back towards the bank when it'd blown him back outwards, debris flying at him and he hadnt even been able to shield any of the hostages from the explosion. All the fire, the glass, the screaming, he'd gotten up as quickly as possible scooped up the people nearest to the bank to drop back off farther away and leave the place. 

Like a coward. 

Before someone could see, and he'd barley made it home with third degree burns along the chest and the arms, the cheek, pieces of metal from the doors and the glass decorating his body like rimestones. So much blood and he could hardly see with all the debris dust in his eyes, lungs too-coughing up ash and sobbing-

Because he hadn't been thinking and he'd had _one_ job. 

His worst injuries yet in all his years, a broken finger once. A cut or two to the ribs but this, his parent did there best and kept him home for a week to heal. To rest and try their hardests convincing him he'd done well. As their son, they'd said, they couldn't have asked for more. But those people-

"Park Jisung are you even listening to me!?" 

"I'm sorry." Jisung muttered, miserable shake of his head and a drop of his shoulders. 

When he'd come back to school Chenle had spotted him easily but his _face_. The mortified look on his him when he'd caught sight of Jisung-the wraps on his hands, the limp, the scratched neck, the bruised face, bloody lip-the list goes on and on.

Chenle looked heartbroken. 

Ran straight at him and thrown his arms around Jisung. 

"You haven't answered your phone and you-what happened to you!" 

"Ow. Hurts, Chenle-" Jisung hissed, shuddering harshly when the brunette pulls away just to touch his face, place those cold hands of his that feel like heaven compared to all the aches and the burns against his skin.

He leans into Chenle's hand, "M'ok." Jisung says quietly, ignoring the "You're not-what the hell happened?" in response. He just wants to stand here with Chenle close to him.

Of course he can't _do_ that they have class and after school he has to walk the older boy home, catch bad guys, save people-_everyday. _He can't rest, he can't stand around here with the boy he likes for even a second or forget the fear in his heart when he's wasting time and wasting away like this. People need him, always need him. He can't get away from it. He can't he can't he _can't _even though he's scared and he wants to be normal because there's always so much _pain_. 

And he'll just end up lonely. 

It _hurts_. 

"I'm not OK." Jisung laughs, bitter because he couldn't save those people or catch the bad guys but he's standing here crying, he won't give himself the right. 

"Jisung-" Chenle tries, reaching out for him carefully, takes him away and hiding him in the janitors closet to sit down on the tiny bench to sit with him. Watch him cry. Cry and cry and cry, tell Chenle that he'd been so stupid, explaining what had happened and how it all went wrong. 

"You did everything right, sungie-" Chenle coos, catching the tears that stream down the younger boys face, so sad and so so miserable.

"No. I-I messed up and I worried you and you're angry. And I couldn't save them I couldn't help-" Jisung whines, hitting his fists against his thighs so Chenle sits in front of the blonde boy on his knees, taking those fists into his own hands knowing all that superstrength won't work since Jisung would never hurt him. 

But no ones ever been there to help Jisung, he thinks. 

That's why it hurts more watching Jisung beat himself up this way. 

He really loves Jisung. 

Strong word, but there's no other term to use to describe what he feels for him. 

Has felt for him since the second grade when Jisung had had first laid eyes on a pouty Chenle who'd hurt his knee playing tag with friends on the playground. Not a single person had checked to make sure he was alright. But Jisung had noticed his pout, came right up to his with the confidence of a hero and the smile of someone he'd grow to love. Small and precious in the way he'd taken a band-aid from his pocket to kiss and place right over Chenle's knee. "So you heal faster." Jisung had said shyly. 

He love loved him. Super duper loved him. Loves him so much he can't _stand _seeing Jisung cry, love making all of him wilt and cry when the blonde sniffles loudly. Goes, "I mean-I'm used to it by now. The whole rescuing people thing." Jisung tells him, tries to avoid Chenle's gaze cause it's so honest and so absolute when he stares up at him.

Takes Jisungs hand to press right up against his own chest when he says, "I wanna be someone who saves you, Jisung. Your superhero."

And he means it-with all that he is and with how little he can do. 

He means _this_. 

Because whether or not Jisung loves him back, he wants to protect him. Wants to cherish him, and care for him and _be_ there when Jisung needs saving. 

"It's my turn to be Clark Kent. You be human. Be you." 

"I don't know _how_." Jisung sighs, blush rising and making him even _more _embarrassed when Chenle smiles at him now _because_ he's blushing. 

"That's what I'm here for." Chenle muses, hopes Jisung can feel the love under his palm that he has for the blonde, infinite, beating everyday. "I'll help you." 

Jisung can tell that when Chenle says it, he means it. 

! ! ! 

"Hey, you know-if we're being normal and all I say we should go out. To watch a movie. Together."

"Like a friend thing?" 

"Like a date thing, yeah?" 

Jisung and Chenle go out on a date. 

They watch this grossly romantic comedy and Jisung gets dragged to Chenle's favorite diner after, pays for the weird assortment of non-foods Chenle claims are dinner like fries and a milkshake, argues that american themed places are more fun than Korean ones, in Seoul Korea. They head to an arcade, Jisung is careful not to break anything and Chenle enjoys laughing at him when he loses to the brunette at everything they _play_. Pass by a pet store with a giant goldfish in the tank on display. 

"I'm not getting it. I'll look silly." Jisung complains. 

"Please please please he's so big and _cute." _Chenle begs, pressing his cheek to the glass in hopes that Jisung will give up just seeing how much he loves the fish. But Jisung persists, shakes his head with resolution and ignores the whimpers Chenle sounds out because he wants this fish so badly. 

"I'll do anything, sungie. Get him for me, please? Pretty please sungie." 

"So I get a pass for whatever I want if I do get him?" Jisung asks, liking the idea of it. 

"Well it depends on what you _want_." Chenle says frowning.

_you _

"I'll go get him then but after this I'm taking you home." Jisung announces, taking Chenle's hand and pulling him into the shop to go grab all the fish supplies and all the things they'll need for the goldfish while Jisung asks the very exhausted looking employee at the front register if he can purchase the fish in the window. 

It goes well. 

Chenle names her (apparently it was _obvious _to the employee that it was a she, _sue_ them for not knowing the difference) bubble. Very generic. Very fat fish since Chenle holds the bag steadily with both hands and she's been nibbling at the walls of the bag trying to bite him. Eat him. Same thing. 

It's almost ten when they make it back to Chenle's house, lights off from the outside so Jisung makes a jump for the tree closest to Chenle's window on the second story of the house and opens it. Realizes he can simply fly the boy up there and laughs awkwardly when mentioning this to Chenle. 

"Take bubble up first." 

Tank, fish feed, fake seaweed and one chubby goldfish tucked away in Chenle's room later he asks quietly if he can touch the younger boy around the waist. "Just so you won't fall." Jisung says, wrapping one arm around Chenle's torso when he gives permission, other arm slipping around the backside of Chenle's knees to hold him against his chest when he picks him up and Jisungs feet leave the floor. Carefully helping Chenle to get through his window without making noise that might alarm his parents. 

Before Chenle sends him off Jisung clears his throat, hands resting on the window seal with his body somewhere out of sight, just his hands and head visible and it looks a little like he's hanging out the side of Chenle's window which makes the brunette laugh, causes Jisung to laugh too. 

"Thank you. For taking me out tonight." Jisung says dreamily, "I had fun, hyung." 

"You should do this more. Relax. And go out with me too." Chenle says, matter-of-factly. 

"Dates are like, what people do when they like each other." 

"Absolutely." Chenle giggles, dropping his jacket (its Jisung's, he just wore it one day and decided it was his favorite thing, and he'd keep it so its his now.), placing his hands right over Jisung's where he comes up a little further in the window so he can see Chenle and the brunette can see him too. 

"Do-do you, um, like anyone?" 

"I like _you_." Chenle whispers in the dark of his room, so he won't ruin this moment. But nothing could ruin it really, not when they've both waited so long for this. Years, months, days. Moment after moment they've had and never taken, Jisung wanted it to be perfect for Chenle. Wanted to be sure. How could he even know-now that he does he should _do _something. 

But his brain kind of shuts down when Chenle shakes his hair out of his eyes and sits on his knees, leans right into Jisung's space when he asks if Jisung likes him too. 

"I-I do. A whole bunch." Jisung admits with his voice cracking and his palms slipping. Sweaty, they're sweaty he's so nervous. He can smell the lavender, see the misty look in the brunettes eyes staring right into his and _Chenle_. Chenle's so-"pretty, god you're so pretty, I like you-" Jisung gushes.

"Kiss me." 

"OK." Jisung breaths, rushing forward to take Chenle's face in his hands and then-

"Again." Chenle pleas, eyes fluttering open and shut when the younger boy presses his lips right into Chenle's over and over and _over_ till he can memorize the sound Chenle makes each time their mouths touch and how he never leaves an inch of space between the two of them because they're really doing this. It's exactly like flying. Like justice, like city lights and falling, hands intertwined. Beautiful beautiful thing, soaring together with just one touch and a million emotions. 

"Don't forget to pick me up for school tomorrow." Chenle hums, nose brushing Jisung's when he tilts his head in the slightest, a small kiss to Jisung's bottom lip. The corner of his mouth. The skin just behind his ear, a full body shiver through Jisung making Chenle smile and push Jisung away from the window softly. 

"One more." 

"Goodnight." 

"Half of one? On the cheek?" Jisung begs, holding a single finger up and smiles so hard it hurts when Chenle blows him a kiss instead and he physically does a backflip in the air with his heart to his chest. ("Showoff!") 

So Jisung says his goodbyes. 

Says goodnight right back. 

Goes straight home, lays awake in bed thinking of all the ways he'll charm Chenle or try to, since he likes Jisung. 

Chenle _likes_ him. 

And Jisung likes him too. 

Falls asleep feeling happy with himself for the first time in a long time and dreams dreams dreams of Chenles kisses and his sweet laughter. 

! ! ! 

"So-he got sick?" 

"Well when you left at lunch he ate something of Jeno's and got real sick after, all pale and puking up his guts-" 

"Jaemin." Jeno scolds, smacking the boys shoulder and apologizing to Jisung who gives him a smile and an, "it's fine," asking Jaemin to go on. 

"-I took him to the nurse and Jeno came too. We asked if he wanted us to bring his stuff but he was kinda out of it so we put it in his locker. He's resting. They've got icepacks on him while he naps cause he was real hot, like, _dying_-" 

"OK!" Jeno says, patting Jisung on the back before he takes a fistful of Jaemins shirt and drags him off, telling Jisung goodbye. 

It makes sense. 

He'd been fine when Jisung had picked him up for school and they'd walked. Jisung had only left at lunch since he'd gone to take a test he missed while he was out at a "doctors appointment " when in reality he'd only been saving a child held at gunpoint in the middle of the street. It had been more so the police trying to catch a criminal who realized they couldn't outrun them so they'd grabbed the child from a woman at the scene and threatened to shoot. Jisung had been watching since he'd stopped on his way to Chenle's house only to plan and go about the situation. 

Like lightening striking he'd flown down and picked the man up who in panic-released the child and his weapon. Jisung hadnt thought the man would _struggle. _

But struggle he did. 

So there he'd been, ccidentally breaking the guys hand when he'd pulled out a pocketknife and so Jisungs first instinct was to _stop _the guy. Wrapping his own hand around the guys to catch it and avoid getting stabbed but he'd heard the crunch of _whatever _it was he broke and the guy dropped the pocketknife too. Jisung let the guy go a few feet from the ground and police crowded him. The girl in her mothers arms, everything was just fine but he was so busy the entire ordeal had ended around the time school did. 

So yes, he'd missed a test or two. 

Figured the longer he put it off the less time he had to get a good grade and finally went in today to take them during lunch. 

And he was worried since he hadn't even seen Chenle during fifth period chemistry that they share, texts him to ask if he's alright and remembers his phone and bag are in his locker.

By the time the start of last period rolls around he figures the older boy went home and ten minutes into class when the fire alarm sounds, he's kind of glad he went home. 

There's an evacuation of students filling the schools entrance, the designated spot all classes are supposed to meet at. Jisung isn't usually one to get tense in situations like these, but the bustle of people and their anxious makes him freak out a bit. 

Makes him absolutely panic when he finds out the fire department is on its way and students are being escorted off campus by class because the fire started in the chemistry lab a building across from his chemistry class had spread. 

"Jisung! Hey-did Chenle make it home OK?" 

It's Jaemin and Jeno again, who must've left their classes which makes Jisung frown since there are safety rules for a _reason- _

"-and I know the nurses prep period is seventh so she went home before the fire." 

"What?" 

"Well I told Chenle to text me when he went home and he hasn't yet s-so I figured he told you he's alright." Jaemin stammers, looking to Jeno whos moving out of the way of another class thats trying to leave. 

Jeno turns to them, confused look on his face, "I went to check on him during passing period and he was asleep so I went to class. You don't think the faculty would've left him do you?"

"I-" Jisung swallows, "if they followed procedure they would've left the office and went to meet up here. I have to go back."

"Jisung you can't just go back there's a fire and the staff-" Jaemin shouts, catching Jisung's wrist and pulling him back. "You'll get hurt." Jaemin yells. 

He looks as if he'll cry watching Jisung struggle, watching the students surround them to reach the gate and leave leave leave because you can feel the heat from where they stand, its traveling. Jisung shakes his head, taking Jaemin hand and giving it a squeeze. A silent apology. 

"I won't." Jisung promises him, "Trust me." he says, the same absolute in his eyes he has when he's out doing the same and saving people. The same way Chenle looked at him when he said he'd be there for Jisung, be his hero. 

He let's Jaemin hand go, watching Jeno pull him away towards the entrance now and he feels-

He doesn't know. 

Right now, with all these bodies there's no way he'll make it to Chenle in time if he's on foot. It leaves him another option, the only one really but that puts the whole exposure rule to shame. And anyway he could get in huge trouble going back towards the fire in the first place. So he figures either way he's doomed doing the right thing. 

But what does any of that matter when its Chenle he might lose?

With this is mind he knows what he has to do, stupid. It's absolutely idiotic-

"He's flying!" 

Jisung's flying. 

Bolts up into the air where he can see better down below, although this act makes his blood run cold he's just ruined everything, he can't believe he's done it he can hear gasps and screams in the crowd, at one point he even moves towards them which causes a surge of movement towards the entrance to get away from him but that's good. It has to be. 

The fire from what he can see really does take root in the science buildings, creeping along the math and history buildings, completely devouring the office right across from it and all the benches and trashcans surrounding. So he makes quick time, bracing himself and cursing profusely when he reaches the ground and the heat burns his eyes, his skin, all the smoke making him cover his mouth and take shaky breaths in to the cloth. 

When he realizes the nurses office is past a giant metal beam hanging by a couple wires he really hopes he'll be able to get Chenle out in time before it collapses and traps them. He can just smash through it because of his superstrength but with Chenle in tow he can't guarantee absolute safety for the boy and the damage it would do to the both of them could be real bad. 

So he goes under it, reaching the nurses office in record time, and he would complain about the door hurting his shoulder when he busts it down, throwing his body into it and coughing hard because the smoke makes it impossible to breathe. To _see_. 

"Chenle!" Jisung calls, spotting the dark head of hair on the bed at the end of the room and he near 'bout cries seeing Chenle laying there, unmoving. Immediately he reaches grabs at his face, leans in but he can't hear him breathing so he shoves his ear hard against the boys chest listening closely. 

Doesn't waste a second longer when he catches sound of a weak _thump thump thump _and decides he won't even chance Chenle getting burned with all the fire in the building. Kisses his ashy cheek and whispers, "you'll be OK." before working up the physical and mental strength it takes to gather Chenle in his arms (sheds a couple tears watching him hang limp like a ragdoll). Looks up at the cieling and counting to three before he jumps up and crashing right through the roof of the office once he's sure Chenle's head will be covered and the entire office falling in on itself beneath makes him relieved beyond explanation. 

He would've been too late. 

They would'nt have made it. 

He's awfully weak considering the success, because superstrength doesn't mean he's invinsible. Half his body has reverted to the same burns and injuries previous to this rescue, might even have a concussion what with the way he's breathing shallowly and he has to blink _hard _to clear the smoke and the black from his vision.

He can hardly see.

Flying away from the fire and landing near the paramedics on sight, he rests Chenle on the ground while he calls for help. Somewhere from the crowd of people he can faintly hear Jeno calling for him and then his ears begin to ring. Stop ringing. Paramedics trying to make their way to him but he's not paying attention, checking for a pulse on Chenle and he can _feel _one but the brunette still isn't moving. Despite the compressions to his chest and Jisung breathing the last of his good breaths into Chenle. 

He's supposed to be waking up. 

Jisung did everything right. 

"Chenle please." Jisung begs, tears turning the soot on Chenle's face gray when they wash it away and he can't _do_ this. If Chenle dies its his fault. He should've been there with him in the nurses office-he should've taken him home himself. He should've checked on Chenle. He shouldn't have left his side. 

What kind of superhero let's the person they love die?

He loves him. 

He loves Chenle, this beautiful boy who held his hand and stared into his _soul_ and said, 

"_I wanna be someone who saves you, Jisung. Your superhero." _

Said he was god, said his eyes changed and his luck or his powers didn't make him special, that he couldn't do wrong and he too liked Jisung who had never before Chenle been told those things. 

Before Chenle he was alone, he was so _lonely_ with only himself and all the people he'd save. All the people he couldn't. He had nothing. He had days of pain and days of repetition, an endless cycle of saving the world and never having anyone to save him. 

It was hard. 

It had always been hard but-

But now he had Chenle. 

Who jumped off rooftops because he had ultimate faith and trust in him. The way he'd bring band-aids to kiss and patch Jisung up with them. How he'd laugh when Jisung made a horrible joke. Take him out on dates. Pat his head and hold him, tell him how _good _he was when being a hero was too _much_ and tell him all the time how grateful he was just to be with Jisung. 

Loved him when he wasn't out saving people and loved him because he _did_. 

"D-don't leave me." Jisung sobs into his neck, hand clutching Chenle's beneath his own resting on his chest, "I-I need you, Chenle. I love you, p-please you have to be here." 

"Jisung-" Jeno says from his side now, tugging on his shirt to try to move him. "Paramedics are here to take him." 

And Jisung tries hard to think, there must be something he can _do_. 

This can't be the one person he doesn't help.

"-smoke inhalation. Jisung you have to let him go." Jeno chokes out watching Jisung break hearing him, beg under his breath _please please please _against Chenle's cheek, eyes squeezed shut because he needs him, he needs someone to rescue him from this. 

It's real, all the fire and the people staring right at him sinking in his own misery because it always seems to feel that way but it doesn't have to, not if Chenle would just wake up. 

But he doesn't. 

And Jisungs heart _falls_. 

So Jeno says he has to move, and he does-just enough so the paramedics can take Chenle when they finally make their way over and strap Chenle into the portable bed, bring it up and begin to haul him away. Jisung can't watch, head hanging low while he cries and he let's Jeno try to comfort him with his words, even tries to tell Jisung that he's bleeding and he should get help. 

He doesn't care. 

He just can't do it. 

And his stupid _ears- _going haywire because he swears he can hear someone calling him but its not Jeno since he's right beside him. It's faint, its not nearly as loud as Jaemin who's run over to them shouting for Jisung to look. He doesn't bother asking at _what_ when his whole body goes stiff at the sound of Chenle-

"Ji-sung. Jisung." 

He's awake. 

And Jisung flies over, literally, scaring paramedics who don't even bother denying him the right to enter the ambulance when he's swung one of the doors open so hard it nearly breaks and he's crying so much Chenle starts crying too. 

Chenle who claws weakly at the mask they've got over his mouth to help him breathe. Who must be saying, "sorry." when he reaches for Jisung's hand and Jisung flinches because the entire thing is covered in burns but he's laughing. 

"You almost died and you're saying sorry for a couple burns?" 

He doesn't expect Chenle to take the mask off to say what he does. 

"Did I save you?" he asks choking and gasping.

Just says that one thing and then the paramedic beside them in the moving ambulance advises he put his mask back on, Jisung does it for him. 

However the universe works, whatever free pass he had and used up, whatever long awaited gift he'd accepted unexpectedly Jisung is glad and he's thankful. 

"You did." Jisung whispers back, holding Chenle's hand right to his own heart so full of love for him. 

Chenle must _know_. 

! ! ! 

Jisung ends up getting grounded for life. 

For one, news of his powers spread across Seoul, dare he say it- like _wildfire_. 

He isn't taken by the government or labs to test on or anything. He's not even confronted which he finds strange but its better then being noticed in the first place by anything that may be a problem. As well as acknowledging his gifts the police department award him for his work in being the cities savior since forever, as they can tie just about every mysterious save to his being there and there's a celebration for him and his parents, who meet the boy Jisung exposed himself for since he invited Chenle as his boyfriend. (They're boyfriends now, saving the boy you got a goldfish for from a fire gives you the title.) But seeing as its about the only thing that makes Jisung truly happy, being with a chenle they accept him with open arms and pretty much thank him for taking care of Jisung. 

School life is a bit different but its not like he gets superhero perks or anything its just the people all have mixed reactions to his -_abilities_. Both Chenle and him try their hardest to convince people he's still the same guy that trips over his shoes in P.E and runs away from the giant crows that fly around campus but his close knit group of friends sort of have the same reaction Chenle first did, asking if he can freeze water or stop time. ("So that's how you get to school so fast." Jaemin accuses and he's not _wrong_.) 

The only thing that doesn't change is him and Chenle. 

Who are currently at the "hideout" as the brunette calls it, and since its Jisung's birthday his parents make an exception for their going on a date and staying out. They'd went to dinner (didn't have to pay, now thats one of the perks, yes) eaten cake there too with an embarrassing song from the staff and Chenle. So afterwards they'd gone to his favorite place, the skyscraper. Its just this time Chenle and him stand against the railing together with no space between them, warm bodies close close close and it makes Jisung smile. 

"I'm happy I can still come here with you." Jisung says bravely. 

Chenle makes a face, says sourly, "Why me when you could come with someone pretty?"

It utterly confuses Jisung. 

So Chenle clarifies , "All the girls at school absolutely love you now." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah." Chenle says in a pout, resting his chin gingerly up against Jisung's collarbone, hugging him closer and it makes the younger laugh. He's real cute this way, Chenle. 

So he sighs in adoration, let's Chenle go to take a step back from him and says, "listen-" 

"That sounds like something you say when you're about to break up with someone-" 

"I love you." Jisung tells him, heart pounding hard, gaze so so soft, trying to show Chenle he means it when he stares back into Jisung's eyes. Practically twinkling. And Chenle looks like he's having a stroke or something so Jisung turns promptly to the railing to kick it down and watch it fly off down the side of the skyscraper. 

Floats right there at the edge of this building when he takes off his flannel, ties it around his neck like a cape and says loudly with a palm to his heart like an oath, "All these powers of mine are for _you_. I'm your superhero, hyung."

It's always the falling with them two-without hesitation Chenle reaches out for Jisung who takes his hand without _question_ and takes him high. So far into the sky the stars cast lights down on them and the pink in Chenle's cheeks, the happy tear in his eyes can all be seen just perfectly by Jisung.

"I love you too." Chenle giggles, "I can't fly or save you from burning buildings but I love you and I'll always be there for you-to be your superhero. I promise." 

"I know." 

"And I'll be the best boyfriend there ever was because I love you so much." 

"Good." Jisung snickers, avoiding the puckering lips on Chenle when he asks for a kiss and Jisung says, "So we up for a quick trip to Paris? French alps?" 

"Jisung kiss me!" 

"You used up all your free passes, hyung." 

"Hey!" Chenle shrieks when Jisung tells him to hold tight and they fly right past the clouds and stars and the moon over the city of Seoul. 

(Jisung is forgiven only when they pass up the Eiffel Tower and he takes Chenle's face in his hands, kissing him happiness.

Kisses him love love love.

And it feels like more then he could've ever asked for. 

It feels fantastic. ) 

**Author's Note:**

> i really badly wanted to do an animal hybrid chenji au but i felt this was equally as adorable and i shed a tear i love this fic 😢
> 
> m'sorry my fics never actually have a smooth flow plot i just ugh
> 
> anyway
> 
> thank you for reading 💞💞💞
> 
> chenji fans unite!


End file.
